This is My Crazy Life
by HeYhEyHeY-WHATaDAY
Summary: I'm not good at summaries yet, so bear with me! How would the Sandlot be different if Scotty had a stepsister? What if she was the second-best baseball player on the Sandlot?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! Is it okay if my sister comes to watch us play?"

There were looks of confusion and dumbfoundedness amongst the boys of the Sandlot as my brother Scotty asked that question.

"If I let my sister come down here, what would _you_ do, Smalls?" Ham asked. Calls of "Yeah, Smalls" followed.

"Oh, come on, guys, she's not that bad. She can play ball better than I can! She-"

"Smalls, _anyone_ can play better than you!" said Michael 'Squints' Palledorous.

"Well, why don't you let me show you how good I really am?" I asked, stepping out from the bush behind which I was hiding.

Let me tell you a little about me. My name is Jennifer Taney. Scotty Smalls is my stepbrother, making Mom my stepmother. Even though my dad Bill married Mom a few years ago, Scotty and I have a relationship that feels like it was started forever ago. I am more outgoing, but Scotty is the coolest guy I know, if only he'd show it. We hit it off right away, starting out our first conversation with a debate over how much chocolate should be spooned into chocolate milk. :) Yeah, he's awesome.

Scotty told me of his first encounter with the gang as soon as he came running into the house all breathless and embarrassed. I told him to go back and talk to them and make friends, like Mom.

Hm, it's funny- he's less comfortable around Dad than I am with Mom. Guess males are weird that way. But that's what started this whole charade- him asking Dad stiffly if he would teach him to play baseball, which, in my opinion, is not as good as football, but I digress.

I offered to teach Scotty how to play (sports come naturally to me), but he felt uncomfortable learning from a girl about a primarily male sport. So, I shrugged and told him to keep bugging Dad about it till he grabbed a mitt and ball and headed out back.

Boys seem to think I am the girliest girl, just because I _am_ a girl, until I show them up at whatever they choose. That's how I do things, by the way. I prove myself to those who don't believe in me.

The move here was no biggie- just a basic move, if you ask me. Scotty's conversation with me made it feel like we were driving to the beach for a day, only more excited. I didn't know how the people were going to be, so he suggested we think up the weirdest possible people imaginable so our expectations weren't so hard to surpass. That made making friends so much easier, at least for me. Scotty's too shy and unsure of himself. I keep telling him to use his strengths to get friends, such as his ability to build contraptions that roll a ball down a ramp and flick it up in the air to hit Mom on the forehead accidentally. He pretends like he'd love to, but I know that in truth he would never have the guts.

Which is why I was so shocked when he told me he went into the Sandlot and talked to the boys who played ball there. I felt so proud of my brother that I had to meet the guys myself! And that's where it all began...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except the plot line and Jenny! **

"Who the hell are you?" the fat one asked me.

"I could ask you the same question, Porky," I replied.

"The name's Porter, Princess."

"The name's Jennifer, Porky."

"Jenny, shut up," Scotty said.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I want them to like me, duh."

"They will, Scotty, just hold on, okay." I turned to Porter with a sneer on my face. "Hey, Porky, don't think I can play silly little baseball?"

"I bet you couldn't play with a gigantic foam ball and a big plastic bat."

"I know for a fact that you couldn't do that, either."

"Well let's see you try to strike me out. I'll give you three throws to get me out, okay, Sweetheart?"

"I know how it works, thank you very much."

Porky went over to get me a ball and glove, and he grabbed himself a bat. Then he walked back over to me and pointed to the pitcher's mound. "That's where you go," he said, as if he was speaking to a kindergartener, "and you need to face me where I go."

"Shut up and walk, Fatty."

We went to our spots, and Porky told me to throw the ball towards his bat. I told him to suck it and shut up.

I threw him a fastball, and STRIKE ONE. Check!

"I wasn't ready, Princess," he called to me.

"Don't care, Porky." Curve ball, STRIKE TWO. Check!

"Jenny, oh Jenny, don't break a nail! Jenny, oh Jenny, you—"

STRIKE THREE YOU'RE OUT! Check and Mate! I smiled a half-smile and walked back over to my brother as the rest of the boys crowded around me.

"That was AWESOME! I'm Bertram Grover Weeks, nice to meet you!"

"You made Ham look like an L-7 Weenie! Michael Palledorous. Call me Squints!"

"Yeah, yeah, that was cool! Alan McClellan. They call me Yeah-Yeah."

"Wow! K-Kenny DeNunez…WOW!"

"You gotta do that more often! –"

"You gotta do that more often!"

"Shut up, Tommy! That's my brother, Tommy. I'm Timmy Timmons. Nice to meet you, Jenny!"

I just smiled and shook everybody's hands. They were so nice! I looked back at Ham and saw him cross his arms and stick his tongue out at me. I walked over to him and said, "How old are you, four?"

"I bet your mother would be very disappointed in you playing in the dirt with the boys, now wouldn't she?"

That struck a cord. I tightened my jaw; swallowed, and said, "Don't ever talk about my mom. You don't know her at all. Scotty doesn't know her; I don't even know her, really… Never again are you to speak of her, understand?"

Ham smiled and said, "Why, did she hurt your little feelings, Bugaboo?"

"Ham, you idiot, shut the hell up!" said a boy I didn't know yet. He turned to Scotty and me. "I'm sorry he's an ass. I'm Benny. If he does anything stupid, let me know."

I couldn't speak. I was fuming, frustrated, and on the verge of tears. They don't understand at all… I nodded at Benny and said, "Scotty, let's go home now. Nice to meet you all, except you, Porky."

I broke on the last word and started to run out of the Sandlot, wiping my moist eyes as I went. I don't even know what Scotty said to me as I left, since I was trying not to burst into tears…

**I don't like this chapter at all! I don't think it works well. I'd appreciate any suggestions you might have that might make it better! Thank you for reading!**

**-WHATaDAY :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scotty's POV**

"Scotty, what the HELL is up with your sister?" Ham squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, what's up?" Yeah-Yeah piped in.

"I suggest we just leave it," Benny said, "It's not our business."

"Yeah, guys, it's kind of personal to Jenny. Ask her, if you want a black eye," I said. This was not their business, and Jen would make sure they never spoke of it again. I learned that the hard way.

"Dudes, don't you think she overreacted to that mom comment?" Ham asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe she has mom issues," Timmy said.

"Maybe she has mom issues," Tommy repeated.

"Have you ever had some past event that was so terrible, you shoved it away and never want to pull it out again?" Benny asked. All of us nodded; a few mumbled, "Yeah."

"Then shut the hell up before I make you. Base up, you blockheads!"

I was grateful to Benny, but as much as I wanted to play baseball, I needed to go comfort my sister. I turned to Benny and explained that I had to go home. He smiled and nodded. "You gotta do whatcha gotta do, Man. See you later."

(*)*(*)*(*)

**Third-Person POV**

Scotty cautiously knocked on Jenny's door. When he heard her sobbing, he entered with a, "Jenny? You ok?"

"They don't understand ANYTHING!" she wailed into her pillow.

"Jenny…"

"No, Scotty, don't try it! I'm sick of this praying on my mind! I can't control myself anymore!" She began to flail her arms and legs, groaning with frustration.

"Listen." Scotty went over to her bed, grabbing her wrists and pulling her up so her tear-streaked face was level with his. "LISTEN! I know what your mom did—"

"She's not my mother."

"I know what that _woman_ did to you, but don't you think you overreacted just a little bit? I mean, you just met Ham, and you made him run home with his tail between his legs, _whimpering_ with embarrassment! Give him time, okay? For me?"

Jenny stopped dry heaving with sobs and wiped tears from her eyes. She looked into Scotty's pleading eyes and nodded. She would do this for her brother.

Scotty smiled and hugged Jenny with all his might. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" he cried. He stood up and started jumping around the small room, whooping. Jenny laughed and joined him for a while.

(*)*(*)*(*)

After their parents went to bed, the half siblings crept out of their rooms into the kitchen to make chocolate milk, a favorite late-night beverage. They went to Jenny's room to discuss issues of the day, often done after stressful days. They spoke about their favorite part of the day (to focus on the positive), what made them pick out their outfits and pajamas for the night, and any news they might have that the other would not know of.

Scotty told Jenny that Ham had told him Goofy wasn't a dog, and Jenny swore she would make him correct his mistake in the morning. The two laughed at this, then hushed, fearing they had awakened their sleeping parents. When they realized they hadn't, Jenny sighed and saw her chocolate milk was gone. This was a sign that the meeting was over, and they hugged and went to bed with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

This Is My Crazy Life Ch 4

I know, I know! Don't kill me! I've been soooo busy with school, that all I want to do is sleep and/or relax. I am so dumb! Almost two months is a looooooong time to not update. But hey, at least it's not like a year before I come back, right? RIGHT? Okay, just read and keep reviewing. I love you who do! You're all sooo nice! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND JENNY! THE SANDLOT BELONGS TO OTHERS WHO ARE NOT ME! Thank you.

Jenny's POV

I walked into the Sandlot cautiously but with a determined attitude. At first, no one noticed I was there, but when Scotty came running in behind me, everyone started yelling and running over to us.

"JENNY! Are you okay? Why'd you leave so fast?"

"Jenny, Ham's an ass, don't listen to him!"

"Jenny, don't do that again, it's not fun."

"Don't do that again, it's not fun."

Blah-bitty-blah blah blah. I nodded and smiled at everyone, then turned my attention to Porter. "Hey, Porky, man, sorry about before, alright? You didn't know anything, and you won't, but I was wrong to jump down your throat, okay? Just don't talk about my mother anymore. That's not gonna be good, man."

"Shut up, Princess, I don't give a shit about you're mom issues, and I'm not gonna."

"Hey, HAM! What are you doing? That's not what we practiced," Benny said. Have I mentioned his eyes before? They're kinda pretty… "Try again."

Porky sighed and said, "I won't talk about your mom. I will keep those comments to myself…" like he was a third grader apologizing for pushing someone into the dirt at recess.

Benny said, "Aanndd…?"

"And I shouldn't diss you because you're a girl…" he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," I said, smirking. "How 'bout you just let me do my thing, okay? New subject, please."

I turned my attention to Benny. "So, how does it feel being a mother?"

He chuckled and said, "It's hard work, but with a little effort, my baby will be right as rain." He ruffled Ham's hair, and I laughed at Porky's embarrassed expression. I realized I was twirling my hair around my left pointer and middle fingers. I stopped, blushed slightly, and asked Kenny to show me some of his pitches.

"Sure thing, Doll." I smiled, and Ham scoffed.

"Why doesn't he get insulted?" he yelled.

"'Cuz, he's not trying to put me down." I stuck my tongue out at Porter.

"Maybe some other time, Princess, I'm kind of busy right now," he said.

I grimaced. "Eww."

As there were now ten people playing in the Sandlot, one person didn't need to play. When I went through all the positions, I volunteered to stand in the outfield and wait until I was needed again. I went over to Scotty, who was kicking his foot into the dirt.

"Hey, Scotty, what's wrong, man?"

"I suck."

"At…what…?"

"What do YOU think?"

"…. Oh…yeah…."

"Hey Smalls, throw it to second!" Benny called. The look on Scotty's face told me that this wasn't going to be good. Benny hit the ball, and Scotty fell trying to catch it. I stood there, looking like a deer in the headlights. My poor brother…

He got the ball, but he jumped away from the fence. Wonder why? I'd have to ask him later. He couldn't even throw it back; he ran it back to Kenny. RAN IT BACK. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Kenny's face. I put my hand on my forehead and shook my head back and forth. _Oh, Scotty…_

Then, a cool thing happened. Benny ran over to us. "You can throw it, you know?"

"No. I can't. I don't know how."

"Scotty!" I said, shaking my head at him, disbelievingly.

"Hey, hey. You think too much. I bet you get straight A's and shit, huh?" I smiled and raised a knowing eyebrow at my brother.

"I got a B, once. Actually, it was an A minus. But it should've been a B." Benny and I shook our heads.

"Man, this is baseball. You gotta stop thinking. You just have fun. I mean, if you were having fun, you would've caught that ball." Benny glanced down, thinking. He scrunched his eyebrows together. That's cute…

"You ever have a paper route?"

"I helped a guy once."

"Okay. Well, chuck it like you would throw a paper. When your arm gets here, just let go. Just let go. It's that easy." He gestured to Scotty where his arm was supposed to go. Have I mentioned he has really nice hands? Wait, what the hell?

"H-…how do I catch it?" Scotty asked tentatively. I wanted to give him a hug.

"Just stick your glove out in the air. I'll take care of it," Benny said. He looked at me and smiled. I returned it and smacked my gum. Why did I smack my gum? Can you tell me why I did that? Benny ran back to home base shaking his head. Why did he shake his head? Was it because I smacked my gum?

"Smalls, throw it to second!" he called again. Scotty looked over at me for support. I nodded.

"You can do it, man." He breathed out and smiled.

"Okay!" he called to Benny.

Benny hit the ball to Scotty. Scotty closed his eyes and stuck his glove up. I could hear him chanting to himself. "Please catch it. Please catch it. Please catch it." I couldn't help but join in. I looked over to Benny, who was watching the ball make its way over to us. His fingers were twitching.

The ball took FOREVER to get to Scotty. Everyone held their breath. After what seemed like hours, the ball started descending. Down, down, down, down…

Success! He caught it! Scotty caught the baseball! I heard Benny exclaiming and saw him pump his fist in the air. I hugged Scotty, trying not to jump up and down, for fear Porky might make fun of me. I didn't think he liked me too much yet.

"You did it, Scotty!" I proclaimed.

"I…I did it!" he said back.

"Throw it to second," I reminded him. Perfection! Landed right in Bertram's glove. I heard the other boys trying to redeem themselves. "He's alright." "I knew it, all the time."

I smiled at Benny, thanking him with a bow-type thing. He returned it, with a big, toothy smile. My stomach flopped. Uh-oh…

**So, yeah. It's been a while, but I updated! I didn't take eight months! YAY! What do you think? Too corny? This part in the movie was a bit over-the-top with the music and all, so I tried my best. I watched The Sandlot yesterday (THANK GOD), and I got inspired. Thank Jesus for weekends. I still have homework to do, but it's only 6:50, so I should be okay **** I'd really appreciate it if you didn't hit me in the head with a rock….I need to be pushed! I really do! Otherwise, I won't update in a LOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGG time haha. XD Thanks for being awesome and not killing me! -WHATaDAY**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are so nice. All of your reviews are positive and make me feel better about my writing. So thank you for your loveliness! Water vs. Fire- Are you going to review on every chapter? 'Cuz if you do, I will be looking forward to hearing from you every time I post a chapter. Thank you Anyone else who reviews every chapter will be loved just as much. You'll get your favorite snack food (because I know not everyone likes cookies, for some reason.) I have some ideas written down, and I don't know which ones will be in the story and which won't be. I'd love your input. Message me, and I'll let you know what I'm thinking. Thanks again!**

Jenny's POV

It was three am when I heard the doorbell ring. I reluctantly got up from my bed and went to answer it with Scotty. What I saw upset me.

Benny was standing there, bleeding from the forehead, in a white wife beater, out of breath, with fear in his eyes. I immediately brought him in. Scotty and I overloaded him with questions about what had happened to him as we brought him to the bathroom. Then I took charge.

"Scotty, go get Dad. Benny, sit on the counter, and take your shirt off. You don't want to get blood on it. What happened to you?"

Scotty went to get Dad, and Benny did as I said. And I should say this now: baseball had been good to him. I'll let you figure out what that means ;) I tried really hard to focus on what he was saying, but it was a tad difficult in this current situation.

"Uh, well, my step mom…wanted me to…uh, clean the house."

"At three in the morning?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say she's OCD about, uh, cleanliness." He tried to chuckle, but I could tell it was forced. I wanted to hug him SO bad.

"So what happened?"

"She always gets what she wants, okay? My dad…when he found her… After my mom ditched us for her junkie lover, uh…she…"

Oh, God. Now I almost couldn't control myself. My maternal instinct was kicking in. Benny was so sad. I was on the verge of tears. He couldn't even look me in the eye. I went over to the, for lack of a better word, toilet, and sat on the lid. I took hold of his hand and said, "You don't have to tell me, you know, if it hurts to talk about…"

He looked me in the eyes (I was going to die, I swear), and he told me he wanted to tell someone. I nodded encouragingly. Then he went on.

"My mom got addicted to drugs when I was two. My dad tried his best to help her, but she pushed us away. She fell in love with her…dealer, I guess you'd call him, and she left. I was three and a half.

So then, my dad got involved with this woman, who I think is a hooker, but he swears against it. But I mean her name is Misty. Come on! Long story short, they got married. She lives like the queen of England, or something! Never does ANYTHING she doesn't want to. And Dad works triple shifts at his shit job, so he's never home. So that makes me her slave boy. Whenever she wants me to do something, I have to. 'Cuz if I don't…she gets mad. She gets drunk and starts throwing things. Like tonight, I didn't move fast enough, so she threw a desk lamp at me and hit me in the head…I-I don't…"

At this point, he was crying. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just hugged him. For what seemed like a long time. And right until the end of that time, he was crying into my shoulder. I wanted to cry, but I wanted to be strong for him at the same time.

When he calmed down, I held him at arm's length by his shoulders. "You can come here anytime you feel the need to get away. You know that, right?" He nodded, thanked me, and then Scotty came back with Dad.

"Benny, son, what happened to you? Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" I love my dad, you know? "Jenny, why don't you and Scotty go sit on the couch. We'll be done soon."

We both said, "Okay," and left them in the bathroom. We sat on the couch, and I told my brother what Benny told me. As I looked at Scotty's worried eyes, I knew something had happened inside of me.

"Scotty, I think I like him."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I can totally tell," Scotty replied quietly. He looked confused and unsure. We just looked at each other until the bathroom door opened and Dad and Benny came out.

Dad said, "Benny, I think it would be best if you stayed here tonight. I'll take care of your step mom. You can stay in Scotty's room, can't you?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Smalls."

"Son, call me Bill," and he smiled. He looked at us and told us to go to bed, and he looked back at Benny and patted him on the shoulder. Then he went upstairs.

There was an awkward silence as we took in what had happened tonight. It was Benny who broke it.

"Jenny, nice jammies."

I blushed, realizing that I was wearing a black tank top and gray short shorts. My hair was falling out of my ponytail, and I was wearing bunny slippers. I stuttered and said, "I'm gonna go to my room now. Night night!" I ran from them, horrified. What the hell was I thinking? Those weren't the kind of pajamas I wanted Benny to see me in. Ever. Good luck trying to get back to bed now!


	6. Chapter 6

This is My Crazy Life Ch 6

**Hey, guys! So this was supposed to be out by Christmas, but, as they say on the bumper sticker, "Shit happened." This is your belated Christmas present. Enjoy! :) -WHATaDAY**

I'm in the diner, eating French fries and ketchup. Benny shows up and smiles at me. We eat fries together and talk and laugh for hours. Scene changes. At my house, Benny shows up at my window. I let him in. He hugs me, looks me deep in the eyes. "You know, baseball's not the only thing I care about…" He leans towards me, and I close my eyes…

**BAM BAM BAM!** "JENNY! Wake up, we're going!"

I sat up, breathing hard. Benny was in my dreams all night. This realization might not be a bad thing.

I went to the bathroom, put on deodorant, and brushed my teeth. Then, I got dressed in a Drifters t-shirt and a good pair of jeans. I put on my high tops, put my hair in ponytails, and headed to the kitchen, where Scotty and Benny were eating toast. Benny now had a bandage on his forehead, so I decided to tease him about it.

"Hey, Benny, you got a little something on your head, there." I pointed to my forehead where Benny's bandage was on his head.

"Oh haha, Jammie Girl. But it's gonna leave a wicked scar. I'm gonna have all the chicks." He laughed. Oh, my stomach.

I smiled back, but inside, I was losing control thinking about Benny having a scar. That would be so…MMM :). I snapped out of it when Mom spoke.

"Oh, but Benny, won't you be too busy being a baseball star to date anyone?"

"Mrs. Smalls, I won't have to date anybody. As soon as we're old enough, I'm marrying Jenny!" Say wuhht?

Everyone laughed, but mine was slightly delayed. I looked at Benny, who gazed back and winked at me. I couldn't figure out for the life of me if he was serious with his laughter and what not.

I grabbed a piece of toast and told everyone that we should get going; that the guys would be waiting.

When we got to the Sandlot, everyone asked about Benny's forehead. Benny looked at Scotty and I, and then he told the boys he hit the doorframe when sleepwalking. I guess he didn't want their pity. Or he just didn't want them to know. We would talk about this later.

After a few hours of playing, we heard giggles and clicky walking. It could only mean one thing. _"Oh, no…"_

"Jenny!" It was what our school called The Golden Girls. Girliest girls ever, straight A's, teacher's pet, perfectly styled everywhere…Ugh. I called them the Airheads. Talk about cliché. Unfortunately for me, The Leader loved me. Her name: Wendy Peffercorn.

They ran over to me, although I don't understand how it's possible to run in 6-inch heels. Wendy started hugging me and jumping around and around. Ick. She smelled like watermelons and hairspray, or as I like to say, a baby prostitute. The guys were staring.

"Jenny! Darling, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Wendy, you saw me last week."

"But it feels like longer! We NEED to hang more, okay?"

"Oh...kay…"

"EEH!" She jump hugged me again. I felt like I was going to pass out from the intoxication of her perfume.

"Uh, Jenny?" It was Squints. He looked strangely moon-eyed. Uh, oh. "Would you mind talking to me for a secon—"

"Of course, Squints!" I put that in a little too quickly, didn't I? Oops… We walked over to second base. Well, I did, anyway. Squints was basically stumbling like a fool in love. He looked at Wendy the whole time. She was checking her nails; her squad of brainless monkeys was goggling at the boys.

"You know Wendy Peffercorn?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah, why?"

"She's like a goddess! HOW do you know her? She's 16!"

"And you're 14, what's it matter?"

"I don't want her seeing me yet. I have more growin' ta do!"

"Squints, I bet when you grow up, you'll marry her and have 9 kids. Okay?"

"Really? Wow…"

I left him then, ogling at Wendy. What a goofus. I went back to Wendy and asked her what was up.

"We just came her to see you, Jennifer! We needed to see you again. Mind if we stay and watch?"

"Uhm…sure… I guess."

"Yay!" The Airheads walked over to sit in the dugout. They waved at everyone. I rolled my eyes and called the team back to attention.

WENDY'S POV

Ugh, I hate that little brat. How can a girl dress like such a boy? And her smell? Ick- she smelled like shampoo! How can you NOT wear perfume? Hugging her was disgusting. The only reason we came here was to see if there was a guy worthy enough to date. As I watched, I found him.

Benny. Rodriguez. Damn, what a cutie pie. I want to eat him.

"Hey, Benny, make me proud!" I called. He turned around (nice muscles) and said, "Uh…m…kay?" Then he turned around and shook his head. He looked at that twat and she laughed. I waved at her, but I was pretending to throw ninja death stars at her. What a freak. Ugh…

No matter. I'm gonna make that boy mine, and if that bitch gets in my way, I'll kill her.


	7. Chapter 7

This is My Crazy Life Ch 7

**Just a filler so I don't get beaten with a hockey stick. :) I'm going to warn you that there is some language you probably won't get offended by, but just in case. And again, I don't own the Sandlot or the Drifters. JUST JENNY. Thank you. –WHATaDAY**

We were playing on an unusually cloudy day when we heard wheels rolling on the grass. Everyone started grouping up. Scotty and I were in the back.

A group of dumbass little boys in matching jackets rode up acting all high and mighty. The one who appeared to be the leader spoke.

"It's easy when you're playing with a bunch of rejects and a fat kid, Rodriguez."

"Shut your mouth, Phillips," Benny said.

"What'd you say, crapface?" Ham shouted, offended.

"I said you shouldn't even be allowed to touch a baseball. Except for Rodriguez, you're all an insult to the game."

Ham did not like that. "Come on, we'll take you on right here, right now!" Everyone agreed.

"We play on a real diamond, Porter. You ain't even good enough to lick the dirt off our cleats." Ain't?

"Watch it, jerk!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Scab eater!"

"Butt sniffer!"

"Puss licker!"

"Fart smeller!" Bertram sniffed the air and said, "Ah…"

Phillips said, "You eat dog crap for breakfast, geek."

"You mix your Wheaties with your mama's toe jam!" Everyone agreed with Ham, but I had had enough.

"Oh, my God, you dumbasses. These are the BEST insults you can come up with? That's pathetic."

"Oh, there's a girl, is there? What is she, your little cheerleader? Come 'ere, Peaches. I'll show you what it's like to cheer for a team that can actually play," Phillips remarked. That loser!

"I suggest you shut the hell up before I cut off your dick and shove it down your throat."

"But, Baby, won't I choke?" I chuckled.

"No, Sweetheart. Your junk is so small that it would feel like dry-swallowing a pill." I held my thumb and forefinger apart about the length of a horsepill. I tilted my head to the side, pursed my lips, and nodded with a knowing look. The boys, now behind me, laughed and "Ohhhhhhh'ed."

Phillips chuckled (falsely, haha), and he turned his attention back to Ham. "You bob for apples in the toilet, and you like it."

"You play ball like a GIRL!" Hey!

"HEY. Ham, shut the fuck up," I said. I never say that word, but he got it out of me. Damn him.

The boys looked at me like :O, and Phillips said, "You know, I would never insult a girl."

I smiled. "That's awesome." I walked over to him and took his hat, which I placed on my head. I put my lips up to his ear and whispered, "Thanks." I blew in his ear, all the while raising my right hand. I was holding my mitt in that hand, and I smacked the back of his head with it. My boys laughed their asses off, and I smiled at him while holding my hands behind my back and wiggling my shoulders back and forth. I walked backwards towards the guys, and when I was standing next to Benny, I winked at Phillips.

"Tomorrow, noon, at our field." His voice cracked, and I snickered.

Ham spoke up again. "Count on it, pee-drinking crap face!" The guys all said, 'YEAH!" and Phillips grabbed his bike and started riding away. I called after them, "Have fun with your butt buddies!"

When they were gone, Squints said, "Damn, Jenny! You kicked ASS. I know not to mess with you now…"

I looked at Ham and said, "Yeah… Ham, you got lucky."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, you guys. You are not going to believe this. I wrote most of chapter eight right after chapter seven, but I forgot about it. It's been sitting in my desk for however long it's been. Don't look at the screen with your :O face! :/ I'm sorry about that! Haha. Anyway… So yeah enjoy my made-up story (NONE OF THE REFERENCES TO THE MOVIE ARE MINE!), and when you press the review button, you save kitties from being eated by hawks! SAVE DA KITTEHS!**

Jenny POV

Let me just come right out and say it. Wendy is a bitch. It's like all she wants is to embarrass me! She makes comments about my period and is always giving me back handed compliments. What does she want from me? And why is she around all the time?

Wendy POV

Well, my plan is working. You will be happy to know that little Miss Baseball isn't going to be around much longer. Benny will be mine any day now. Wanna know why? Because I'm not giving up. I won't leave. I think they all like me, except that reject of a girl. Even Benny seems to be warming up to me. How great is that? That bitch is going down.

Benny POV

I need to tell her. I'm going insane. I need to tell her that she's been haunting my dreams. I need to tell her I've fallen for her, hard.

Wendy…

Yeah, if only that were true. Wendy is gross, an unwanted acquaintance. What does she want with Jenny? She's so rude, coming to the Sandlot, turning to her posse and saying, "Oh, she's not THAT fat!" I'd kill her if I thought it would do any good. But, she'd probably haunt us from the grave, her incessant giggling giving nightmares to us all. Hell, it already does! How does Jenny put up with it? I feel like she's stalking me! When I'm up to bat, I hear her grunting in approval over my ass. I don't want to run, because she'll start fanning herself. Her friends just sit there with their mouths open. Do I have that affect on girls in general, or just skanks? I need to look at Jenny constantly to remind myself that not all girls are insane.

You know, now that I think about it, she and I seem to be the only sane people on the Sandlot nowadays. The rest of the guys are fawning over those nasty girls. Girls that I don't need. Definitely not my type. So… what IS my type?

Jenny POV

Now, it's on, Wendy Peffercorn! You just put your size zero ass in deep shit! You did NOT just do what I think you did!

Wendy POV

That's right, bitch. I did it. It was too easy to manipulate him. Now, he's mine. What're you gonna do about it?

I. Kissed. Benny. Rodriguez.

Yes, yes, it's true. Don't look at me like that. For the record, he kissed me back. Here's what happened:

They were playing a game, and I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't blind to the fact that Jenny was in love with the guy. She was so obvious it was stupid. I thought she was gonna make her move on him. So I had to act fast. How could I make him mine forever? I knew once I kissed him that he'd be hooked. Guys tell me that all the time, so duh.

Benny ran all the way around those white things lying like road kill in the dirt, and he smiled. I hopped up and cheered, running over to him and giving him a hug. He didn't hug me back, but I couldn't be disappointed because in the next second, I had a hold of his head and was planting one on him. He felt so…inexperienced. He didn't respond, but after a few seconds, his lips started moving with mine. I heard the bat fall to the ground, and I knew I was in control. He wrapped his arms around me at the small of my back, and I smirked. It was time to be done.

I let go, signaling for my girls to follow me. I was happy to see not a sign of that freak anywhere in the Sandlot, so I was smiling as I walked away, looking over my shoulder to wave goodbye to the boys and wink at Benny. I left.

Simple as that. Told you he was easily manipulated. And just like that, I was gone.

Poof.

**I know- SUUUPER short. Sorry :/ What else can I say? Like it?**

**-WHATaDAY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Are you going to kill me yet? I don't know what to say, except I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. You probably gave up on me, didn't you? Hahaha well I have been feeling bad lately about not writing, so I thought I'd try again…wish me luck! I just reread everything, and I hate it! I don't know if I've outgrown myself, or if I'm just in a different mood today. So let's see where this goes, shall we? If anyone is still reading this, thank you so much! Oh, I just own Jenny, duh…**

JENNY'S POV

I have no idea what's been happening lately. I've been in a fog ever since…well, you know. All I remember is seeing Benny react to that slut and feeling something darker than I've ever felt. The next thing I knew, I was in my room with Scotty pounding on the door. I found myself shaking my head saying, "What just happened?" over and over again.

When I let Scotty in, he just hugged me, and I just lost it! I was a soggy mess for over an hour. Isn't my brother awesome? It's like he knows exactly what to do to make me feel better! Oh, I'm finding him a girl, and soon!

It's been three months since the incident, and I've just about had it. No one is happy except for Benny, his…girlfriend (I'm dying!), and her little groupies. Squints hasn't been showing up for the past week or so, and everybody else has lost interest in the games. I can cut the tension with a knife. Seriously.

Wendy…Wendy…well, Wendy is practically gleeful. I don't even know what she's happier about; getting Benny, or rubbing him in my face. Every time she shows up (which is all day, every day), she stares at me smiling a smug little smile, and it seems like she wants me to be there only to watch her make out with him.

And Benny is on cloud nine. Nothing about this is bothering him. His forehead is all better, and he does have a scar (kill me now)! I mean, how unjust is the world? But I can't go talk to him about it because all he'll do is get mad at me. He's too happy to break, and I would never try to break him. What do I do? Fight Wendy? I know she'll fight dirty, and probably bring in her followers to hold me down. I don't get girl fights. I would never fight dirty…I think…

WENDY POV

Ahhh, life is good! Hahahahaha, lalalalala, Jenny gets to watch me love all over that hunk of a boy I'm dating (points for me!), and I get to watch her shrivel up inside. Benny is clueless and hopeless when I kiss him. I have him wrapped around my little finger, and all I have to do is suggest physical contact for him to do whatever I want!

Has it been three months already? Damn, I'm good! This is a win-win situation for me! Either Jenny does nothing, and I watch her seething across the field, or she tries to fight me, and Benny never speaks to her again, and I watch her seething across the field. She's helpless, and I'm the queen. Yes, life is good!

Sometimes I think I catch myself wondering if I should ask Benny how he feels about Jenny, but then I giggle and say to myself, "He doesn't feel anything towards her, of course. He totally digs me!" If I ever let myself feel sorry for Jenny, I would die! There's no way I could ever feel anything other than hatred towards her!

You know what? I think I'm gonna fight her after all. I just have to make it seem like she started it, so Benny will be on my side. That bitch will never touch him again.

JENNY POV

Alright, here's the deal. I am this close to putting a hurt on that skanky little witch, Wendy! She can't keep doing this to me! The next time she tries to provoke me; I'm not so sure I could laugh it off like I always do. I'm just so sick of her rubbing Benny in my face like he's some prize she's won. He's a person, Wendy, not a trophy!

I walked onto the Sandlot feeling edgier than normal. I could feel something change in the air. And it didn't help that I had another nightmare last night about that couple I've been trying to ignore.

In the dream, it was like I was stuck in a see through box, and nothing I did helped me get out of it. Wendy was kissing Benny, like normal, but suddenly, all of the other people on the Sandlot were cheering them on. Even Squints! I started banging on the box and screaming, but no one could hear or see me except Skankzilla. She looked over at me and laughed, and then she took hold of Benny's head, whispered in his ear, and then cracked his neck! No one seemed to care except me, the one stuck in a box! He fell to the ground like a rag doll, and everyone started playing like he wasn't even there. The only thing I could do was cry. I woke up scream-sobbing and sweating, but I made sure the sound guards on my door were firmly in place the night before. I didn't want anyone running to check on me anymore.

All I wanted to do was run to Benny's, grab hold of him, and never let him go. But I couldn't do that because then he'd know something was up. I grabbed my pillow instead. It was a poor replacement, but it had to work.

Anyway, the sky in the Sandlot was kind of stormy today, like it knew how I felt and was sympathizing with me. A little Godly gesture, perhaps. I was the first one to show up besides Benny, and as soon as I saw him, I felt a strong need to talk to him. Although my stomach was on fire, I made myself put one foot in front of the other and walked towards him. Speaking was another issue.

"Hey, Jen! How are you?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," I managed.

"Just fine? Boy, no one seems to be as happy as I am these days. Maybe I should find all y'all partners, eh?" He chuckled, like what he said was not cruel in the slightest.

I tried to laugh, but I couldn't even make myself smile. I was through pretending.

"Maybe you should ask why we're not happy these days," I said. Spiteful, maybe, but I didn't care anymore.

He looked at me with a very confused look on his face, but just as he was forming the word "why," The Evil One showed up.

"Bennnny boooo! I needs me my snuggles!"

She looked like a ten-cent whore. No joke. Even though there was no sun in sight, she wore these shiny, bright red short shorts that didn't even cover her ass and a "shirt" that didn't cover much else. Her hair was nice and teased, high enough that she had to duck under the awning of the dugout. What other kind of shoes could she wear, but 6-inch fire-engine red platform high heels that made her ankles look like they were trying to escape from her toes?

But Benny just looked over and smiled a big, happy smile, like he was happy she looked like that. I looked down at my regular jeans and t-shirt with Converse feeling completely inadequate. I think she liked it that way because she giggle-squealed her way into Benny's arms. And what was worse was the fact that I noticed his sexy forearms were bigger than they were last month. He'd been working out for this tramp! How could he not see that all she wants is to ruin me? Does she even care about him? I doubt it sincerely.

Wendy went through her usual hug-and-kiss ritual, but this time she bit his ear. He actually laughed! And then he said the one thing that pushed me over the edge.

**Sooo, what do you think? And this is for posterity, so be honest ;) -WHATaDAY**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel inspired. Trying to see where I'm taking this. Not really sure. Should have outlined first. Oh well ;) I don't own the Sandlot (do I have to keep saying that over and over?), just Jenny. Enjoy :)**

JENNY POV

And then he said the one thing that pushed me over the edge.

"Why can't all girls be like you, Wendy?"

I couldn't breathe. What the hell did he mean? It was like I wasn't even there! But that bitch knew I was standing there, jaw dropped to the ground, turning red, feeling angry and sad and hurt all at the same time. She knew, and she made this happen. I don't know how, but she made it happen.

I didn't know whether to hit him or her, and boy, I wanted to hit them both. But I couldn't move! It was like my feet were glued to the ground and my arms were pinned to my sides. Wendy saw all of this with pleasure in her eyes, and she looked at me in mock surprise, like she had just realized I was there.

"Oh, Benny, you don't really mean that Jenny isn't acceptable, do you?"

"Jenny who?"

JENNY WHO? I couldn't believe it!

"Excuse me, asshole, you just talked to me five seconds ago!" I wish I could have said that out loud. But instead, I picked up a bat and started beating the tramp into the ground.

Okay, I didn't do that either. Pretty anticlimactic, right? Geez, I must have stood there watching their love fest for two minutes before I could do anything.

"Um, W-Wendy? Does your mother know you dress like that out of the house?" It was all I could come up with. I. Am. PATHETIC.

"What, Jenny? Didn't your mother teach you how to dress like a girl? Oh, wait, your mother didn't teach you anything. That's why Bill- I mean your father (insert annoying giggle here)- married someone else! Of course!"

No. No, she did not. Not that. This was the moment of truth. I was literally vibrating with rage. It's on, motherfucker.

I could hear faint voices around me, but everything was a blur except for the firefighter bitch before me as I walked over and punched her in the face. Just once. Hard. Yeah, my hand hurt like hell, but I had to go for the face. Body punches just don't have the desired effect. Punch someone in the face; they drop to the ground like anvils. Just like Wendy did, the little pansy.

Benny immediately knelt to see if she was okay. She cried like a hungry infant as he scooped her up and held her. He looked at me like I just shot an injured kitten at point blank range.

"I think you better leave, Jennifer," he said with malice in his voice. You don't call me Jennifer. No way.

"It's her that needs to leave," I replied, pointing to the now shaking Wendy Peffercorn. God, she was really laying it on thick. This couldn't have been happening to me; her making ME look like the bitch you hate in movies! Yet, it was. What could I do about that?

"If you don't leave, I'm gonna call the cops."

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong. This girl has been harassing me for the past three months. I'm simply letting her know that I'm done with that."

"Wendy, harassing you? Please, she's been NOTHING but nice to you!"

"WHAT? Nice? This chick has made it her goal in life to make my life a living hell! I can't even breathe around you without her swooping in! She's controlling you with her sick 'feminine wiles,' can't you see that?"

"Jenny?" It was Wendy. She made her voice weak. Ugh. What do you want now? "Jenny, why don't you just leave poor Benny alone? He hasn't done anything to deserve this from you. Hit me all you want, but just leave him out of it. Please?" Oh. My. God.

Benny gently took her head in his hands and kissed her. He looked up at me with a look that said, "See? Nice girl. You leave now."

"Benny, Wendy is being completely fake! Why don't you see that she's just making me look bad? I'm not leaving."

"Fine, then we are. Come on, Wendy."

And they stood up and walked out of the Sandlot, not looking back. Wendy was limping, which made no sense because I never touched her legs. Ew! I looked around at everyone still on the Sandlot: Bertram, Timmy, Tommy, Kenny, Yeah-Yeah, Ham, and Scotty. They looked sad for me. I sat down, and they all came over to hug me. Then Kenny spoke:

"I hate that Wendy bitch. She's been throwing Benny off his game, and look what she's done to you! We have to get back at her. Make Benny dump her sorry ass!"

"Yeah, yeah, and get shit back to normal on the Sandlot!" Yeah-yeah chipped in.

A unison "Yeah!" brought a smile to my face.

Scotty stood up and said, "We need to make Benny fall for you. And get Squints to come back."

Everyone jumped up in agreement. "But how do we do that?" I asked.

Ham cracked his knuckles, exhaled, and turned towards me with a devilish smile. "Let's go talk to our enemies…"

**I know it's short-ish, but I didn't know where else to go xD Like? -WHATaDAY**


	11. Chapter 11

**Three-day weekend and I finally had time to write another chapter! Woo hoo! I'm getting excited about this, aren't you? [Jenny is all mine, everything else is noooot ;p]**

BENNY POV

I am so confused. I don't know which way is up, down, long ways, slant ways, or any other ways you can think of. What is going on?

Okay, so you remember what happened with Wendy and Jennifer, right? I thought that was pretty fucked up. Wendy has been nothing but nice since we got together, I made her promise. And I've never seen her be mean or vicious to anyone, especially Jennifer. So why did she get punched? I really couldn't concentrate on what they were saying, since Wendy looked so hot, so, so hot! Everything else was blurry, I'm sorry to say.

Well, after I took Wendy home I was so pissed off that the one girl I thought was normal turned out to be a crazy psycho! I couldn't sleep at all, because every time I closed my eyes I saw her haul off and punch my girlfriend right in the face! It looked pretty badass, but when it's your girl getting hit, you're gonna get mad. Jennifer was on my mind all night, and the more I thought about it, the more I wished she was gone.

When I came back to the Sandlot (Wendy on one arm, of course), I wasn't in the mood to play, which is a crazy concept, but it was actually true. I was glad to see that Jennifer wasn't there, but Scotty's absence made me feel bad. He had nothing to do with this, so why should she keep him home? That's unfair, bitch!

I tried my best to have a good game, but it seemed like my team was not having it. They weren't into it at all, and they were all glaring at me! What did I do, except protect my baby?

I started calling them out for their shit, but I was cut short by a yell, "Hey, guys!"

I turned to the entrance, where Scotty was running over to us.

Everyone cheered.

"Hey Scotty, where have you been?" I asked, suspicious about the answer.

"Oh, you know, Jenny needed some help from the other day, so I chipped in," he replied. Pathetic.

"Why does that tramp need help? I think she can fend for herself," Wendy piped in. Even though I was mad at Jennifer, her being called a tramp made me angry. I looked at Wendy like "really?" and I said, "You know, you can be the better person here." Her whiny complaints from the previous night were getting on my nerves, too.

"Not that I'm embarrassed about kicking your ass, but I was out of line," said a voice.

We all looked to see Jennifer waving behind Scotty. Damn, she looked good. She was wearing electric blue jeans, teal Converse, and a blue plaid button down shirt that was mostly opened to reveal this sexy little sleeveless thing that was black with blue roses on it. It came down to touch the middle of her ribcage, and I could see her flat stomach peeking out before the outer shirt cruelly covered the rest. Her hair was down and parted on the left side, and it looked like she had just come from the beach. Her right wrist was covered in homemade bracelets of all colors, but each one had a hint of blue.

I felt my jaw drop when she ran a hand through her hair and her right hip peered over the top of her jeans. My stomach was on fire, and no thoughts ran through my head except that my favorite color was blue. I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe? Oh yeah, 'cause when she saw me, she tilted her head and smiled a pearly white smile, big enough to show she was happy to see me and small enough to make me feel she knew something that I didn't. I heard myself half-chuckle, half- stutter as I attempted to say hi.

Wendy punched me in the shoulder, but I barely registered it. Jenny came over to me, wrapped her arms around me and tilted her head into my shoulder. I could feel her breath on my neck as she apologized for making me mad. Did I mention she smelled as good as she looked? The aroma was sort of like every comforting smell from your childhood all rolled into one. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply as I hugged her back. It was one of those hugs where everything feels right, not like one of those shitty side hugs girls normally give. You know the ones I mean. I've never had a hug like that before, or at least I thought I hadn't. But then, I remember running to Jenny and Scotty's that one night and crying on her shoulder. But that was different, wasn't it? I mean she was trying to make me feel better, right? Now, she was just hugging me to hug me. It felt amazing.

Wendy cleared her throat, and I broke away, coming to my senses. Of course this was all a ruse to make me neglect Wendy! That sneaky witch! And now, because of her, what did she call them, "wiles," I had to run home and use the restroom…dammit! So I ran home, embarrassed as I could be.

JENNY POV

I smiled as I watched Benny run off. I didn't care if he was mad at me; I just wanted to piss off that Wendy. And I know I did, because she stood up and got in my face immediately.

"You little sneak! You are trying to get Benny to leave me, I know you are!" she shrieked.

"Oh, please, can we turn off the squeak, little mouse? I haven't had much sleep, since I had to get ready for today," I replied.

"I am going to kill you, bitch," she whispered, attempting to be menacing. "I tried to be nice to you, but you just couldn't handle it."

"Are you serious? You have been NOTHING but a sneaky little cretin trying to put me down. And you will never be nice, not in a million years."

I was having a good time, especially with what I went through to get to this. I smiled at the rest of the boys, who were in on my secret, and they smirked back at me. This game was about to get interesting.

"Your pathetic little crush seems to think I'm pretty damn nice, seeing as he thanks me every night!"

I tilted my head to the side. Really, Wendy? "Mhm, sure dear, like that's true. I know for a fact that you have a different guy every night, so how could you POSSIBLY have time to get with your boyfriend?"

"Aww, well at least I get some. I bet you've never even been kissed, have you?"

Well, she had me there, but whatever. "I don't need to be a whore to feel good about myself, sweetie," I said.

"It's a good thing, too, because you're never going to get any anything if you keep acting like such a prude!"

"Are we getting feisty, Wendy? Oooh, I like that."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch, I'm out." And she started walking away, probably to go screw some dude and then give the leftovers to Benny.

"It was lovely speaking with you!" I called after her. Then I looked at the boys. "I think it's time for phase two."

**SOO, yeah, I think this is a little small in the plot department, as nothing truly elaborate happens, but believe it or not, I put a lot of thought into it O.o I kinda rushed the end because I'm getting bugged to get ready for school tomorrow -.- Sorry if you don't like the end haha. Feedback? -WHATaDAY**


End file.
